Harvest of Friends
by faithambr
Summary: Young Anna Bjorgman and her dear husband, Kristoff, are settling into Walnut Grove for the very first time. During their time of settling, they'll learn what it is like to have friends helping them out during a time of need.
1. Harvest of Friends Prologue

_(Author's Note: So I've decided to write a new multi-chapter story based on the hit TV series,_ _ **The Little House on the Prairie.**_ _So this is pretty much a follow up after my little short story called "Cozy", along with some characters from Frozen and the Little House series. This multi-chapter story is based on the TV series, Season One Episode Three "Harvest of Friends". All characters are owned by their respected production companies. So sit back and enjoy this story! Also happy belated birthday_ _karis-the-fangirl_ _!)_

 _Playlist for the Prairie AU is also_ _here_

 **Prologue**

It was a bright and sunny summer day when young Anna Bjorgman had stepped on out of both her and her husband's old run down shack. Her heart was soaring at the thought of seeing her loved one talking business with a much older gentleman, named Mr. Edwards, farther on up the hill.

"Hmm," Anna gives her husband a curious glance, "I wonder what those two are talking about?"

She continued on walking towards their horses' feeding trough, until she saw the two men shake hands as if a business deal was made.

"Thank you Mr. Edwards," Anna's husband, Kristoff, smiled as he shook hands with his new friend, "for letting me purchase your old place, sir."

"Oh no don't thank me," Mr. Edwards let's out with a toothy grin, "thank Half-Pint and Almanzo for convincing me to sell it to ya and Anna."

"Well i guess so then." Kristoff chuckles at Mr. Edwards' words.

"Guess that I'll be seeing you two on Sunday?" Mr. Edwards had asked just before he left Kristoff.

"Oh yes." Kristoff had answered proudly.

"Well then," Mr. Edwards smirks as he walked on down the hill, "see you Sunday, Kristoff. Good day, Anna."

"Have a good day to you too, Mr. Edwards." Anna waves at the older gentleman just before he had left on his wagon.

"Well Mr. Edwards was sure nice enough to sell us his old place." Kristoff whispers into his wife's ears while he was wrapping his arms around her.

"You mean that we're home?" Anna beams on up at her husband.

"Yes Anna," he chuckles as she wraps her arms around his neck, "we're home."

"Oh Kristoff." Anna gives him a loving look, making him smile even more. "We're home!"

"Yes!" Kristoff cheers just before he gave his pretty little wife a kiss on the lips. "Say why don't we celebrate?"

"Well I do have some potatoes and rabbit stew cooking over the fire inside." Anna gives her love a childish grin as they walked on back into their small shack.

"I'll bring out the whiskey then." Kristoff adds while his wife went straight back into their little makeshift kitchen.

""Kristoff," Anna gives her husband a warning look, "you know how much I don't like the smell of alcohol. especially in this house."

"Alright Anna," Kristoff sighs in defeat, knowing that he wasn't going to win their argument, "no whiskey in this house then."

"Thank you." Anna smiles while her long black skirt was swaying along with her motions throughout their small kitchen. "So other than you getting this place for us, what did you talk to Mr. Edwards about?"

"Well I told him that I'm going to build a house," her husband answers, "and a farm for the both us to tend to. Then right after that, I'm going to get a field started for us so that we could grow some crops."

"Oh," Anna breaths as she blew on the spoon in her hand, "and do you think that you'll have the house done within the next few weeks or so?"

"Yes," Kristoff gives her a small smile as she was tasting the stew, "Mr. Edwards said that he'll loan me some lumber in exchange for some work at the mill in town."

"Mmm," Anna gives him a wink just as she removed the pot from the fireplace and had placed it on their small table, "well that sounds wonderful, Kristoff. Now let's eat before the stew gets cold."

"Yes ma'am." Kristoff smiles warmly as they both sat down at their small table.

"Kristoff," his young wife gave him a gentle squeeze on his hand, "can I tell you something?"

"Sure, Anna."

"I'm so glad that we're home." Anna sighs with him nodding in agreement.

For they both were so glad to be home.


	2. Harvest of Friends Chapter 1

_(Author's Note: Enjoy reading!)_

Within the next few weeks of both Anna and Kristoff living at the old shack, Kristoff had made some repairs to the barn and was soon preparing to build them a house big enough for their future to start in.

"Im thinking that maybe we should add some windows by the door," Kristoff had mentioned one night while he was holding his wife dearly close to his heart, "so that maybe we could see the stars out at night."

"Oh Kristoff," Anna rolls her eyes, "you and I both know that the stars would only come out at night while we're sleeping."

"I know."

"But I think that it would be nice to have a view of the moon in our new room, Kristoff." Anna smirks at her husband.

"Anna," her husband laughs, "didn't you just say that we should be in bed, so that the moon and stars could come out?"

"Yes and," his wife gives him a lingering kiss on the cheek, "maybe I would like to stay up and see the moon in the sky."

"Oh really?"

"Yes," Anna sighs as she adjusted herself in their bed, "now get some sleep. We both got a very busy day tomorrow."

"Yes my feistypants." her husband yawns, just before sleep had consumed the both of them. "Good night, Anna."

"Good night, Kristoff." Anna had shivered from the drafty walls, causing her husband to pull her instinctively close for warmth and comfort.

By the next morning, Anna had woken up to his side being completely empty and cold.

"Hmmm…" Anna yawns as she stretches her arms out in bed. "I wonder where he went."

"Kristoff," Anna had called out as she walked on out the door of their shack, "where are you?"

"Over here!" her husband had shouted out from the barn.

"Oh," Anna gives him a curious glance, "what are you doing over there?"

"Well I've already told you that the roof was in need to be fixed." he answers with the sweat from his brow.

"I see," Anna nods while she walked towards the barn, "now when do you plan on getting our home started?"

"Possibly tomorrow," her husband breathes, "or maybe even later this afternoon."

"When do you think that you'll be finished?" Anna asks while she placed a hand over her eyebrows.

"Well Almanzo said that he'll help me," Kristoff was grinning from ear to ear, "so I'm guessing by the end of next week."

"Oh good."

"Yes," her husband nods in appreciation, "then I should be able to plant a crop right after."

"Now Kristoff," Anna gives him a warning look, "don't you think that you may just be overworking yourself a little too soon?"

"Anna," Kristoff gives her a long kiss, "I'm doing this for our future. I want our future to be here, that's all."

"I understand," Anna looks down at the dirt, "but I'll be worried about you."

"Hey don't worry about me." Kristoff lifts her chin up. "I'll be fine."

"Alright." Anna rolls her eyes just as a young family was riding on up in their wagon. "Oh look, the Wilders are here Kristoff."

"Well they sure are." her husband smiles as they were waving at the young family in their wagon.

* * *

 _That afternoon_

"Mrs. Bjorgman," a young brunette-haired little girl had approached Anna in the little shack, "can you tell us about Mr. Bjorgman?"

"Jenny." another woman had chastised the little girl. "We don't ask those questions. It's a bit rude."

"Oh Laura," Anna rolls her eyes while she was sewing some patterns on a quilt, "it's alright. Now Jenny when I first met Kristoff, he was nothing but a grumpy man."

"Really?" Jenny's eyes went wide as saucers as she was playing with Baby Rose.

"Yes," Anna smiles fondly, "he was so stubborn and didn't really like me. He didn't even like being around people; he preferred to be alone."

"Well now he's not alone," Laura gives her dear friend a knowing glance, "since he's got you as his wife."

"True."

"Well that sounds like a fairytale ending." Jenny states to the older women.

"How so Jenny?" Anna quirks an eyebrow.

"Well I don't know," Jenny shrugs her shoulders, "it just does."

"Pardon me ladies," a young man had entered into the shack, "but both me and Kristoff were able to get a strong foundation down for the new house."

"Oh that's wonderful Manly!" Laura claps her hands with excitement. "Doesn't that sound wonderful, Anna?"

"Of course," Anna adds just as she was finishing up with the last patch on her quilt, "that does sound wonderful."

"Now Kristoff told me that my family and I should get going." Almanzo states. "C'mon Laura and Jenny let's go. Anna, we'll be back here bright and early tomorrow morning."

"Oh Uncle Almanzo," Jenny calls out just before her and Baby Rose had walked on out the door, "I've got school in the morning."

"How about this Jenny," Laura begins to bargain with her niece, "instead of you going on out to the creek with your friends, you could meet us here at their place."

"Sure." Jenny beams with excitement, "See you tomorrow, Mrs. Bjorgman."

"See you tomorrow, Jenny." Anna waves at the little girl from her rocking chair.

"Well we best be going, Anna." Laura smiles as she gives her friend a warm hug. "See you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow," Anna replies back, "oh and don't forget about the fabric that you were going to lend to me."

"I won't." Laura calls out just as her and her husband had reached their wagon. "See you tomorrow."

"Bye!" Anna waves at the young couple just before they were heading on out by wagon.

 _What a lovely family._ Anna had thought as she walked on back into the little shack. _I'm so glad that I got to see Laura and Jenny and even little Rose._

She was happy to have some friends just to keep her company, but what she's even more excited about was her new home was being built.

"Well now I guess I should be getting a start on supper." Anna sighs as she made her way into the small makeshift kitchen. "I wonder what we should be having for tonight?"

"Anything sounds good for now." a voice had echoed throughout the small shack.

"Oh so how about some vegetable stew and some bread?" Anna had suggested as she began to cut up some of the vegetables on the table next to their fireplace.

"Well that sounds good to me, Anna." her husband answers with delight while he was washing himself off outside with the barrel full of water.

"Oh it will, Kristoff." Anna rolls her eyes as she placed the cut up vegetables in the pot over the fireplace.

"Anna," Kristoff began as he stepped right on into their home, "as much as I would love to sit down and eat…"

"You would prefer to stand up and work on the new house." Anna finishes for her husband.

"Ah yes." her husband let's out with a sigh of relief.

"Well," Anna states as she places her hands at her hips, "I understand that you would like to work on our house."

"Yes."

"But you're not going to finish that house on an empty stomach." Anna states as a matter-of-factly to her husband.

"But Anna."

"But nothing," Anna folds her arms against her chest, "now I want you to sit down with me for supper and then you can resume your work on our house."

"Alright." her husband sighs in defeat.

"Now go on and work on our house," Anna began shooing her husband away, "and I'll call you when supper's ready."

"Yes feistypants." Kristoff nods in agreement as he walked on out the door.

"Thank you." Anna smiles with such accomplishment in her voice as she continued on making her rounds in the kitchen.

* * *

 _Later on that evening_

It was almost midnight, by the time Kristoff had crawled under the covers of their bed.

"Kristoff," his wife had whispered, "is that you?"

"Yes." he answers as she turned around to face him in the dark.

"What time is it?"

"It's almost midnight." Kristoff gives her a quick kiss on the lips.

"Oh," she mouthes as they held each other close, "but that's really late, honey."

"I know."

"And eventually, you'll wear yourself out, Kristoff."

"I know Anna. I just want to have our house to be ready, real soon."

"Oh Kristoff," Anna whispers just before she had fallen back asleep, "you sound like Laura's father, from when she was a little girl."

"Oh?"

"Like how her father was all about getting their house doen in record time." Anna continues. "She told me that her father wanted to have the family all moved in before winter had settled in."

"Oh."

"Kristoff," Anna murmurs in her sleep, "can you promise me one thing?"

"Sure, Anna."

"Promise me that you'll take it easy once everything else has been taken care of." Anna sighs.

"I promise Anna." her husband smiles just before they both had fallen asleep.

* * *

Over the next few days, Kristoff was working really hard at building their future home. From laying down the foundation with sod and wood, to both him and Almanzo building the structure sturdy and sound. He knew that he wanted to finish the house within the next few days, yet he didn't expect himself to be so bone-tired at night. _At least I'll be able to get the houes finished._ he thought as him and Almanzo were fixing up the exterior roof. _Then maybe we could start a family afterwards._

"Thinking about something, Kristoff?" Almanzo had asked as he was laying down some wooden shingles.

"Ah yeah," he answers with a bit of embarassment, "just thinking."

"About?"

"Raising a family." Kristoff blushes making his close friend smile.

"Well that sounds like a good thought." Almanzo grins at Kristoff.

"Yeah." Kristoff coughs as they continued on working on the roof. "We better get this roof taken care of. I've promised Anna that we'd be done by mid-afternoon."

"Alright sounds good." his friend had agreed.

While the men folk were busy tending to the roof of the new home, the women folk were busy unpacking some items that were going to be in the new place.

"So Anna," Laura gives her friend a warm smile as she pulled out an old quilt from the chest in the adjacent room, "where did you get this? It looks so beautiful."

"My ma made it just before I was born." Anna answers while she was polishing up some of the silverware that was in a small case.

"Oh," Laura sighs as she places the quilt back into the chest, "well it looks very beautiful."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." Laura states as she fixes up her long brown skirt a bit. "Your parents sure must be proud of you and your husband for coming out here."

"Well I guess so." Anna nods in agreement as she was readjusting her apron over her baby blue dress. "I know that Elsa would also be very proud of us, too."

"I bet." her frined was grinning from ear to ear. "Aren't you excited to be moving into your home, hopefully by the end of the day, today?"

"Oh yes very much so." Anna answers with such excitement in her eyes. "Both Kristoff and Almanzo have been working very hard on the house."

"Oh yes." Laura sighs in relief as they both saw their husbands walk on back to the little shack. "Hmm, I wonder what they're doing right now?"

"I don't know," Anna shrugs her shouldrs just as her husband approached her with a smile on his face, "beats me. Oh hello, Kristoff."

"Hello," her husband smiles proudly at her, "how are you doing today?"

"Wonderful." Anna beams with pride. "Now is the house ready?"

"Yes," he answers making her pull him in for a celebratory kiss, "the house is finished."

"Well congratulations," Laura had stated to her close friend, "now shall we get a move on with getting into your new home?"

"Oh yes," Anna smiles brightly at Laura while her husband was holding her close to his chest, "let's do that. I want to be in our new home before nightfall."

"Well that sure does sound like a plan now doesn't it?" Almanzo had stated while he was standing right at the doorway.

"Of course." Anna answers with such adoration in her eyes.

"Well what are we waiting for?" Laura laughs cheerfully as she walked on out the door with a basket full of fabric. "Let's go."

"Alright Beth," Almanzo smirks while him and Kristoff were grabbing the chest near the doorway, "thanks Kristoff."

"No thank you," Anna answers for her husband just as they all had walked on out the door, "for helping us out."

"Oh you're welcome." Almanzo had huffed out while him and Kristoff were carring the chest towards the new house.

"Oh Kristoff," Anna cries out with happy tears as she took a long look at the place where they'll be calling home, "the house, it's so beautiful."

And indeed the house was the most beautiful thing that Anna has ever seen. From the beautiful stone chimney rising up along the side of the house to the little patch of flowers surrounding the front entrance. She had smiled at the thought of both her and her husband spending the rest of their live there, doing what they would love to do. From raising crops in the fields to raising a family in their home filled with nothing but love and happiness. _Welcom home, Anna._ she thought as she followed her husband and their friends to the new home. _Welcome home._

"Now what are going to do about Mr. Edwards' place?" a sweet voice had snapped Anna back into reality.

"Well Mr. Edwards had mentioned that the shack should be torn down for once." Kristoff states while they all were standing at the entryway. "Besides we can worry about that later, right now let's get everything into our new house."

"Yes," his wife was smiling fondly, "let's get a move on."

"Hold on." Kristoff had chuckled just as he picked up Anna in his arms.

"Kristoff," Anna shrieks out in laughter as her husband was about to carry her inside, "what on Earth are you doing?"

"Well isn't it tradition?" Kristoff quirks an eyebrow just as he was about to carry her over their new threshold.

"What for?" Anna asks with a loving look on her freckled face.

"For a man to carry his new bride into their new home?" Kristoff answers while he carried his new bride into their new home.

"Oh Kristoff," his wife blushes while everyone else had piled on into the new house, "this place is so lovely."

"Well this place, Anna," Kristoff huffs as he let's Anna on out of his arms, "is our new home."

"Of course," Anna smiles warmly up at her new husband, "our new home."

"Well I don't know about you two." Laura had interrupted the young couple, "but I think that this house needs to be furnished if you two are planning to live in it."

"You're right Laura," Kristoff smirks at his wife's dear friend, "let's get this house all furnished up, before we settle in."

"Alright." Anna beams with pride, knowing that they both were going to spend the rest of their lives in Walnut Grove.

Later on that evening aft the Wilders had left the farm, both Anna and Kristoff were sitting out on a stump admiring the sky up above.

"Kristoff," Anna whispers in her love's ear, "the sky's awake!"

"So it is." he smiles warmly at her. "So are you glad to be home?"

"Yes." Anna answers.

And indeed they both were so glad to be home.


	3. Harvest of Friends Chapter 2

_(Author's Note: Enjoy reading!)_

It was early the next morning when Kristoff had woken up to the smell of fresh hot coffee and bread being made down stairs. _Hmmm… wonder what she's making for breakfast?_ he thought as he climbed on down the ladder.

"Oh good morning Kristoff." his wife said as she made her rounds in their new, yet small, kitchen.

"Good morning, Anna." Kristoff smiles warmly as they gave each other a quickp eck as part of their usual morning routine. "Mmmm… it smells wonderful, Anna."

"Oh it's just coffee and toast." Anna brushes him of while her husband was sitting at the table.

"Still it smells wonderful, Anna." he compliments her as she passed him a plate of toast and molasses with his usual cup of coffee.

"Why thank you, Kristoff." Anna blushes as she took a bite out of her own food. "So what tiem are you suppose to work with Mr. Edwards today?"

"Oh I don't start until tomorrow." her husband answers as they continued on eating their breakfast.

"Oh so what are you going to be doing today, then?"

"Well," Kristoff began as he was finishing up with his coffee, "I'll be taking care of some things in town, such as getting a plow and seed for the first crop."

"But we don't have any cash, Kristoff." his wife gave him a worried expression.

"Anna," he reassures her with the both of her hands resting into his own, "don't worry, I'll talk to Mr. Oleson about getting a plow from the mercantile, along with some other things for our home."

"Oh Kristoff," Anna sighs with such uncertainty, "are you sure? Do you think that we'd be able to afford it?"

"Yes." her husband smiles fondly at her.

"Oh alright." Anna sighs in defeat, knowing that her husband was more than willing to do anything for their future. "You do what you must do then."

"Thank you dear." her love pulls her in for a loving kiss while he was minding her braided bun uncoiling a bit. "I'll see you this afternoon then, Anna."

"Alright." Anna blushed bright pink as her husband had gotten up and walked on out the door. "Good luck, Kristoff."

* * *

 _A few miles on down the road_

"Oh man," Kristoff smirks as he continued on down the road towards Walnut Grove, "Anna sure did make some good breakfast this morning."

He was right, the breakfast was sure amazing to his taste buds. From the coffee being made to perfection to the sweet molasses being added on to his toast. He smiled at the thought of his wife making almost every meal for their family as he continued on walking past the entrance of the town. He knew that his wife was a good cook; however he knew that she wouldn't be able to cook with out him being able to provide for her. "At least that'll change," he whispered just as he walked on towards the mercantile, "once I get the plow and seed taken care of."

He smirked at the thought of having his first crop being planted within the next week or so. _Hopefully the harvest season would be good this year._ he thought while he made his way on to the front steps of the mercantile.

Just then a blonde-haired young woman, with ribbons and curls, had ran on out the front doors, crying out, "Oh Father, you hate me!"

"Nancy!" a much older gentleman had called out just as the young woman had run on off to school.

"Good Morning Mr. Oleson." Kristoff was trying his best to smle at the older gentleman as he stepped inside.

"Oh good morning, Mr. Bjorgman." Mr. Oleson answers. "Sorry that you had to see that."

"Oh no worries." Kristoff had stated as he was trying his best to understand the situation.

"Well," Mr. Oleson sighs as he stood right next to Kristoff, "I'm sure that she'll try to understand why I can't give her what she wants."

"Oh I'm sure she will." Kristoff states as he followed Mr. Oleson to the back of the store.

"Right," Mr. Oleson smiles as he walked behind the counter, "now what can I get for you?"

"Nels!" a high-pitched voice had interrupted their conversation. "Where's Nancy?"

"She went on off to school." he answers as an older woman, wearing a dark purple dress had walked on down the stairs into the mercantile.

"Well her and I were going to look at new dresses for her dolls." the woman had answered with such pride in her voice.

"Harriet," Mr. Oleson groans in frustration, "she already has dresses for her dolls. She doesn't need anymore."

"Well easy for you to say, Nels." Mrs. Oleson gave her husband a look.

"And I'm telling you the truth, dear." Mr. Oleson sighs hoping that their conversation would be over.

"Well good morning, Mrs. Oleson." Kristoff gave the older woman a small smile. "How are you doing today?"

"Oh," Mrs. Oleson smiles back at him, "I'm doing wonderful. Now what can we get for you today?"

"Well I was wondering if you have any plows for sale today?" Kristoff asks with his hopes high above the clouds.

"Why yes we do, Mr. Bjorgman." Mr. Oleson answers as he took out the mercantile's catalog book. "In fact, we have two brand new ones in stock. Got them all the way from Mankato."

"That's wonderful." Kristoff was grinning from ear to ear. "Now do you have any seeds for crops."

"Yes." Mr. Oleson smiles at the young man. "Now you just need a plow and a bag of seed for your crops to grow, correct?"

"That is correct, Mr. Oleson."

"Well," Mr. Oleson began to do the calculations in the book, "that would be a total of $35.85."

"Oh," Kristoff's smile began to fade awat, "I don't have that kind of money, but come harvest time I'll have more than enough to pay that off, along with any other charges here at the mercantile."

"Oh," Mr. Oleson sighs while Mrs. Oleson was giving off an annoyed look, "I understand."

"Now I hate to be a bother Mr. Bjorgman," Mrs. Oleson tries her best to skew the conversation into her favor, "but in the past, we've had farmers buy their supplies here for their families all on credit."

"I understand," Kristoff states, "and usually I would like to take care of the financial part for my farm, but what I need is a plow and some seeds for my crops."

"Well know this, Mr. Bjorgman," Mrs. Oleson breathes in her frustration, "that over the years, many farmers have left in the middle of the night, without paying off their credit here."

"Now Mrs. Oleson," Kristoff began to calmly explain to the older woman, "Anna and I are staying. We don't have any plans to move away from here."

"I see," Mrs. Oleson keeps her nose up and turned away from Kristoff, "and I hope that you do realize that it'll take a while to pay off that plow."

"I see." Kristoff tries his best at controlling his temper.

"I do apologize Mr. Bjorgman," Mr. Oleson had stated in hopes of diffusing the situation, "but my wife's right. Plus it would take a very long time for the plow to be paid off."

"I understand." Kristoff said, feeling a bit frustrated.

"Now is there anything else that I can get for you today?" Mr. Oleson had asked.

"Ah no thank you." Kristoff answers as he walks on towards the entrance of the mercantile.

"You're welcome." Mr. Oleson had stated feeling sorry for the young man that was walking on out the door.

 _Oh what am I gonna do?_ Kristoff had thought as he sulked his way on out of the mercantile. He couldn't even believe that the Oleson's wouldn't be able to sell him a plow and some seed. _What about Anna? What am I going to do for her?_

He was right, what was he going to do for his Anna? His heart was aching at the thought of seeing his wife being completely heartbroken at the thought of moving again. _She likes this town._ he thought as he strolled on down the street. _We both really like this town._

He smiled at the thought of remembering how Anna was happy when they were passing through the town, just a few weeks earlier. He had always wanted to make sure that Anna would be happy, but now he wasn't sure that he would be able to keep her happy.

"Please God," he prayed while he was wiping the sweat from his brow, "help me find something for both me and Anna."

He then realized that there maybe an answers to his prayers right in front of him.

"Hmmm…" Kristoff had cocked an eyebrow as he strolled on over to a business nearby, " _O'Neil's Tackle and Feed._ "

He couldn't believe that there was a tackle and feed store in Walnut Grove. He knew that many towns would have some sort of tackle and feed place for farmers, yet he didn't expect Walnut Grove to have one of their own.

 _Maybe they'll have what we both need here._ he thought as he took a quick look around the business. As he took a quick look around, he saw the usual farming tools being up for sale. However not only he saw the tools being up for sale, he did find a very old and collasped roof. _Probably from the usual weight of either snow or a large storm._ he thought as he was examining the caved-in roof. He figured that the roof was in need or repair; therefore, he had a plan all figured out.

"Oh hello there." an elderly man with a thick accent had appeared a far from Kristoff. "How can I help you today, sir?"

"Well I was wondering if you have any plows up for sale?" Kristoff had asked in hopes for a good answer.

"Ah yes I do." the elderly man smiles as he showed Kristoff to where the plows were located. "Come with me and I'll show them to you."

"Thank you Mr…" Kristoff was grinning from ear to ear as he followed the elderly man to where the plows were.

"Weselton." the elderly man had finished Kristoff's sentence. "Mr. Duke Weselton and you are?"

"Kristoff Bjorgman." Kristoff answers with such confidence in his mind and soul while he was shaking hands with Mr. Weselton.

"Ah such a strong grip there young man." Mr. Weselton said with his thick mustache interfering.

"Thank you."

"Now what kind of plow are you looking for, Mr. Bjorgman?" Mr. Weselton had asked.

"Any plow that could work well on my field." Kristoff stated as they continued on taking a look at some plows.

"Ah I see." Mr. Weselton smiles at the young man. "Well we do have the finest in town."

"Wonderful," Kristoff grins while he took a glance at a plow sitting right next to the doorway, "I think I'll take this one, along with some seed for farming."

"Ah I see," Mr. Weselton quirks an eyebrow, "well that plow and a bag of seed may cost about forty dollars total."

"I understand," Kristoff sighs, "but I don't have that kind of money right now."

"Oh, well then it sure was a pleasure doing business with ya." Mr. Weselton had spoken with a frown.

"But I am willing to work out something with you, sir." Kristoff offers as he follows the elderly man on out the door.

"How so?" the elderly man gives Kristoff a confused look.

"Well," Kristoff breathes in both his hopes and hesitation, "I couldn't help but notice that your roof has caved in."

"Ah yes," Mr. Weselton recalls from his own memory, "Mr. O'Neil told me that the roof would last for many years. At first, I had actually believed him, til last winter's blizzard had happened."

"I see."

"I was planning on fixing it up," Mr. Weselton continues, "but I've never gotten around to it. Now I'm too old to do it."

"Well what if I do it for you?" Kristoff offers his help to the elderly man.

"Now hold on," the elderly man cautions him, "if you think that fixing up my roof is going to cover the payment for the plow and seed, then you best be on your way."

"Sir," Kristoff remains serious at his words, "I can do anything else if need be."

"I see." Mr. Weselton gives the young man a subtle, yet surprised look. "Tell ya what, how about this: I've got some wagon load full of seed coming in from Mankato."

"Yes."

"So I'll be needing you to stack up the seed in the shed." Mr. Weselton states as he points at the caved in roof. "Now can you do all of that withing four weeks?"

"Of course." Kristoff smiles, knowing that both his and his wife's dreams were soon coming true.

"Well that sounds great however," Mr. Weselton adds, "I've noticed that you've got the finest oxen in the land."

"Yes I do."

"Well I would prefere to have them as collateral." Mr. Weselton states.

"I understand." Kristoff tries his best to smile. "I'll finish both the roof and the seed in record time."

"Alright." Mr. Weselton smiles as he shook hands with Kristoff. "Now follow me into my office and let's get those papers drawn up."

"Alright." Kristoff nods in agreement as they both had walked into Mr. Weselton's office.

* * *

 _Later on that evening_

"Mmm.." Anna whispers to herself as she pulls some bread on out of the fireplace. "Finally, something that smells wonderful in this place."

"It sure does smell wonderful, Anna." her husband had commented, making Anna blush with adoration.

"Thank you Kristoff." Anna smiles warmly as she places the bread on the table.

"You're welcome." her husband gives her a kiss on the forehead.

"Look I know that it's not enough for supper tonight," Anna adds as she shuts the front door just after a draft had gone through, "but I was using what was leftover from what Laura had given to us."

"Well either way, Anna," her husband was smiling fondly at her as he sat down at their table, "it sure does smell wonderful."

"Oh I know," Anna rolls her eyes while she unwrapped the bread.

"Now I'm sure hungry." Kristoff stated just as he began to slice up some of the bread.

"Ah Kristoff," Anna gave her husband a look as she sat down across from him at the table,"aren't you forgetting to say grace?"

"Oh right," her husband coughs while he folded his hands for prayer.

"Thank you." Anna said as they began to say their prayers. "Dear Lord, we thank you for this day and for the food that you've provided for us here on our table."

"And thank you for all of our dearest friends," Kristoff continues, "here in Walnut Grove and for the blessings that you've bestowed upon us all. Amen."

"Amen." his wife whispers just as they began to break the bread on their table.

"Anna," Kristoff began as he was buttering a slice of his own bread, "I have some good news for the both of us."

"Oh," Anna's eyes were dancing with excitement as she took a bite of her bread, "what is it?"

"I was able to get a plow and some seed." Kristoff states with pride, but then it falters.

"Oh that's wonderful," Anna smiles with such happiness in her heart, but then saw the look in her love's eyes, "but there's something else isn't there?"

"Yes," her love answers, making her own smile fall, "there is. I…..uh….made a deal with Mr. Weselton about paying off the plow and seed."

"Oh," Anna gives her husband a curious look, "well what's the deal that you have with him now?"

"Mr. Weselton and I had both agreed upon me fixing up his roof and store the seed in the shed within four weeks." Kristoff said, making Anna understand.

"Ah I see," Anna breathes in her concerns, "but what about your job with Mr. Edwards at the mill."

"I've already talked to him," her husband reassures her, "and he had agreed upon supplying the lumber and letting me work there in the morning. Then I'll be working with Mr. Weselton in the afternoon."

"Oh," Anna gives her husband a surprised look, "won't that be a long day for you? I mean you do realize that you have chores here to do, Kristoff."

"I know." her husband sighs.

"But," Anna reaches for his hand, "knowing you, that'll be taken care of within the four weeks, including the farming of our first crop."

"Thank you Anna." Kristoff blushes at her words.

"For what?" Anna gives her husband a curious glance.

"For having complete faith in me." Kristoff smiles warmly at his loving wife.

"Oh you're welcome." his wife brushes him off as they continued on eating their food at the table. "Now is there anything else that I need to know, Kristoff?"

"Well," her husband had answered with some uncertainty.

"Kristoff?" Anna quirks an eyebrow at him. "What is it?"

"Well Mr. Weselton and I have talked about the oxen, while we were discussing business today." Kristoff sighs, knowing what his wife was going to say.

"Oh well what about them?" Anna asks while she was gathering up their plates.

"Mr. Weselton said to me that if I don't complete my side of the bargain, I could lose the oxen." Kristoff stated while Anna was washing their plates in the small washtub.

"Oh." Anna sighs, trying to calm her nerves.

"Now Anna," Kristoff gets up from his chair and gives her a calming kiss on the forehead, "I'll take care of it and soon."

"I know," Anna sighs in defeat as she turns around to face her husband, "I just don't want us to lose the oxen. Cause if we do, we would lose everything."

"I understand." her husband gives her a reassuring hug and kiss. "Now remember…"

"I know, I know," Anna tries her best to smile up at him, "we both need to have faith in each other."

"Yes we do, Anna." her husband agrees.

And sure they'll be in need of having a little bit of faith.


End file.
